


Royal loving

by MaijaPoppanen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, M/M, Male Slash, Roleplay, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Kakashi is fed up with Iruka' s habit of listening Elvis every day. So Kakashi takes matters into his own hands and takes the role of The king of rock himself.Modern setting.It was a huge surprise for me to see that one of my other fics had reached also over 1000 hits. After that, I wanted to dedicate this as a thank you- fic to all, who still read my stories. Oh, man, I'm so grateful! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Role-play is always fun to write. Sorry for possible grammar errors and apology to Masashi Kishimoto for using his creations to create something like this. 
> 
> I've been a Elvis fan as long as I can remember and that's the main reason I started to write this crappy thing in the first place. 
> 
> But then, what did my eyes see, when I logged in to post this: ”Seducing Iruka” has over 1000 hits! Oh man! Thank you!! :D
> 
> So, let's say that this is a present for all of you, who read my fics. Thank you again! It means very much to me. 
> 
> Sorry, if I've done some errors and missed those. Hope you enjoy!

ONE: 

Kakashi came home from a work and there it was again. Elvis Presley, who's music had become his worst enemy. Since his boyfriend, Japanese teacher Iruka had found his old records after they moved in together, Elvis was always playing. Kakashi wanted so much to smash those CD's to million pieces, but before he said anything, an idea stared to take form: Maybe he could do something very special for Iruka and give him some ”royal loving”. 

Iruka sat on the sofa listening ” Jailhouse rock”, when Kakashi came in. He looked at his beloved and smiled: 

\- Hi sweety. How was your day?

\- I hate teens, that's how.

Iruka rose up and hugged his lover. 

\- Poor baby. May I kiss it better? I've got this day off, as you know, so I'm not so stressed.

\- Yes you can, but could you turn that music off? My head is killing me enough.

Iruka rolled his eyes, but did as Kakashi asked. Though he knew that Kakashi didn't have a head-ache, he just didn't like his taste in music. 

 

Kakashi kissed Iruka back with all of his heart. Now it was perfect, silence and the only sound coming from their lip-lock. 

They eneded up having sex on the sofa Iruka used to sit. Kakashi was indeed happy when they cuddled in the after-clow. 

The very next day Kakashi was the one with the day off. Ususally he didn't like when he couldn't see Iruka in many hours, but today it was more than good thing. 

-So little bastard, you're not gonna steal my Iruka's attention anymore! Instead I'm gonna use you into my own advantage. Deal with it, punk! 

Kakashi said to one of Iruka's CD's. Elvis looked back at him with a small smile on his lips. 

Kakashi opened the CD and took the booklet out and looked throug the song-list. He had to find something to perform. Then it was time to put the CD in and press the ”PLAY”- button. 

After few songs, Kakashi (very much unhappily) had to admit that Elvis' music was good. He liked those fast rock'n' roll ones, not those sappy, teary slow ones. How in the hell Iruka always picked the moody ones? ”Jailhouse rock” was the only little faster song he'd heard Iruka ever listening. This was getting interesting. After some picture hunting and consert clips, Kakashi grabbed his keys and wallet. Then he went out, grinning. 

Before Iruka came home, Kakashi had spent some impressive money to copy Elvis' outfit from his Comeback- tour. Jacket, pants, shoes and shirt, all black. Some black washable spraypaint- like hair-colour and hair gel later Kakashi really looked like The king of rock. 

Now it was time to get everything else finished and then it was time for the show itself. He had picked a song he could learn pretty fast and it had a good name as a bonus: ” Baby, what do you want me to do?” Kakashi checked the time: Shit, it was only 10 minutes left. Nervousness started to kick in. 

 

*************************************************************************

 

TWO:

Iruka walked home as fast as he could. He had heard some very good news from the principal: Starting from tomorrow, he had a new, bigger classroom. He had wished it for a long time, since new students came almost every month and now, the old room was getting too small. 

When Iruka was standing behind his door, next task was to find the key. Iruka put his bag on the ground and searched every pocket. Finally the object in guestion was found and Iruka went in. 

Then his jaw nearly dropped on the floor: Kakashi, or more like Elvis Presley was standing in the living room, music playing: 

-” We're going up, we're going down, we're going up, down, down, down, down, baby you wanna make rules, yeah,yeah, yeah... You've got me doing what you want me,baby what you want me to do?...”

Kakashi walked towards Iruka and grabbed him by the waist. He started to move his hips against Iruka's while continuing his lip-sync: 

-” You got me peeping, you got me hiding, peep, hide, hide, hide, baby you wanna make rules, yeah, yeah, yeah. You've got me doing what you want me, baby what you want me to do?”

Iruka was getting hard. It was so arousing. Kakashi raised his upper lip, looking like The king himself and said: 

\- So baby, what do you want me to do?

\- Kaka- aah!

Iruka started, but Kakashi stopped him by placing one of his fingers on Iruka's mouth, while continuing the movement of his hips: 

\- It's Elvis, little darling.

Kakashi sounded like Elvis too and it nearly melted Iruka's brain. The man he loved was dressed up as his idol: Perfection. 

\- O- Ok... Uaah!

Iruka gasped as Kakashi freed his cock from his pants. It was painfully hard anyway and Kakashi still had the nerve to tease him. His long fingers caressed the pulsing vein, the wet tip, everything before his fist closed around it. Iruka came in no-time. 

His blurry eyes looked at his lover's grey ones. 

\- My boy, my boy, that was fast...

\- H- how did you learn Elvis' way of speaking?

Kakashi grinned. He shook his now black hair and said: 

\- I am Elvis, baby... Of course I know how I talk.

Iruka's member responded that right away. He had no idea how Kakashi had come up with surprice like this, but damn, it was good! 

*********

Kakashi kissed Iruka demandingly, tongue tasting every part of his mouth. He broke the kiss only to breath and started again, fingers opening buttons and zippers. Once he'd undressed Iruka, Kakashi broke the kiss once more, took Iruka in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Then he said, voice filled with lust: 

\- Now it's time for some royal loving...

They shared a heated kiss. Then Kakashi pushed Iruka on the bed, turned him on his stomach, lifted his pelvis up and his greedy tongue moved straight between Iruka's buttocks. Iruka moved against that lovely tongue, trying desperately to get the friction that would make him cum. 

Kakashi was enjoying all this. He licked deeper,wanting to make sure that his lover's hole was all wet and ready for him. He could do this all day, but the hard memeber in his pants was pressed painfully against the zipper. Oh, how he wanted to finally feel this amazing heat against his cock. 

Kakashi took his tongue out, opened his zipper and sighed, when his dick was finally free. 

\- Want me to fuck you, baby?

Kakashi asked teasingly and Iruka could only pant something that sounded like ”yes”. 

\- What?

\- Y-YES!

Iruka yelled, as soon as he got his troath to work. Kakashi was more than happy to obey. He didn't want to waste any time by getting undressed himself, he wanted just to fuck this pretty man into oblivion. He spread Iruka's ass and guided his shaft in. 

Then his hips did the talking for him and it did make Iruka whimper, scream and moan loudly: 

 

\- OH! OH! AAAHH! KAKASH- I MEAN ELVIS, OH GOD, JUST FUCK ME!

Iruka yelled again, caring rats ass about the neighbours. They didn't matter, all that mattered was this sensation. Kakashi hit his prostate hard and fast. 

Iruka's orgasm hit him as hard as Kakashi's final rough pushes. His semen spilled all over his groin, stomach and sheets below him. 

Kakashi continued even faster, untill he reached his own bliss. Iruka's hole was filled with his load on one violent burst. 

Kakashi layed on Iruka's back for a minute or two, then he rolled beside Iruka and they both were breathless. 

\- Man, that was amazing... 

\- Indeed. 

Kakashi smiled at his loved one, who layed beside him with messy hair. 

\- I love you, Ruka...

\- I love you too, Kashi. Thank you for this. You are the best.

Iruka didn't get an verbal answer, instead a gentle smile and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvis does have a song called "Baby what you want me to do" and the quotes have been made just by listening it. I was too lazy to dig the lyrics from the depths of internet.


End file.
